Crazy, Stupid, Love
by justices
Summary: They have been estranged for nearly ten years. How is Regina going to react to a certain blonde worming her way back into her life after all that has happened? SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

' _Dear Diary,_

 _Today marks the day of the worst event of my life. That day, ten years ago, started like any other, a regular Saturday morning filled with cartoons and breakfast in mom and dads bed. Mom would always complain that they would be getting ants in their bed, but somehow dad always managed to convince her. I remember thinking: 'that's how it's supposed to be', love. Mom was going to drive me to my first soccer game around 11, too bad we never made it. Dad was helping Neal and his wife moving to their new place and-_

 _Before you get confused, you know my grandpa Henry died when I was two and grandma Cora remarried with grandpa Leopold. Grandpa Leopold was once married to a woman named Eva, but she died a long time before he met my grandma Cora. Anyway, he already had two children with Eva: Rose and Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret married David, they also have two children, I know, boring. When I grow up I don't want children, l- sorry, getting off track here. Where was I? Oh yeah, those two children; Emma and Neal are my moms age. That is the Neal who my dad helped moving, well, wanted to, tried to._

 _Dad was driving to their place when a truck driver hit him. He drove through a red signal while being on the phone, fucking asshole (mom, if you are reading this: THIS IS MY PRIVATE DIARY!). They said dad never felt any pain, but I don't believe them. The one second that he saw that truck coming for him he must have felt a little bit of ache, realizing that he would never see his wife and children again. _

_I can't believe it has already been ten years. I was six when it happened, Henry four. Mom never went on a date after his death, though I think I saw her looking at a few women once.. It would totally make sense since she spoke about a girl in her diary from when she was in high school. She still gets incredibly sad on this day, we all do. His death was the worst that could have ever happened to us._

 _Though, little that we knew that dad's death was the beginning of all the drama that was going to happen. My mom blamed Neal and his family, and is still refusing to attend any family gatherings of any sort. They are strangers to most of us, the kids, but not to me. I remember most of them, and honestly I don't how mom does it. We live in a small town called Storybrooke and she never bothered to move away._

 _We'll talk later. Mom is calling._

 _Sigh._

 _Isabella'_

…

''Isabella Avery Mills, how many times do I have to tell you to put your soccer clothes into the washing machine after your games? You know it will make your bag smell worse than your brother's teen sweat.''

Regina's sixteen year old daughter was running down the stairs, something she knew her mother hated, how many times did she warn the girl around those corners? Didn't she learn after already breaking her arm twice down those stairs. Of course not, she was her father's daughter. Her features might be all Regina, apart from that she was sure Daniel had secretly cloned his personality into her DNA.

''Mom, I swear-'' Isabella argued as she barged into the kitchen where her mother was cleaning up the last few dishes from dinner. The smell of a recently baked lasagna hitting her nostrils. ''I was going to put it away after I was done getting ready for Louise's party, and don't compare anything I own to the dork. People might think we are related.''

''You áre related, come on, Bella. Why do you always have to be so mean to your brother? Today of all days.'' Her mother shot her daughter a well-known look earning an eyeroll that was way too similar to her own, okay, maybe she was a bit like her too, but the majority was still Daniel.

With a grunt Isabella took place at the island. ''Easy for you to say.'' She mumbled, tapping her fingers on the white tile. Holding back another eyeroll she wanted to give her mother so badly.

''Isabella.'' Regina scolded again. The smell of Axe deodorant quickly filled the kitchen, the lecture about the attitude had to wait. Her fourteen-year-old son made his way into the kitchen. His eyes, his smile, his laugh, it was all Daniel. On this very day her favorite features about him turned on her and becoming one big dark blob, followed by a deep guilty feeling in her stomach. It was slightly difficult to look at him, but for his and her own sake she forced herself to do so with a smile on her face.

Henry took place at the kitchen island next to his sister, dressed in a striped black and white t-shirt and jeans, his brown hair long enough to fall over his ears, but not too shaggy. Regina would never allow her son to walk around looking like a homeless man as she would say. She was the mayor of this town and looking representable was one of her and her family's responsibilities. At school Henry was, unlike his sister, not popular, maybe a bit of a geek, but everyone always seemed to like him, unlike Isabella. ''Don't worry, mom. I rather be a dork than sucking my face to some football player's mouth.'' He grinned evilly, earning quite the punch against his shoulder.

''Isabella Avery Mills!''

''Mom- I swear, Henry doesn't know what he is talking about! He- I- We-'' Regina held up her hand to silence her daughter's rant.

The teenager bit on her lower lip as she stared right into her mother's dark brown eyes. Those squinting eyes told her that she was in big, humungous trouble. Crap, she was never going to see the daylight again, that was for sure.

This might be the reason why some referred to Regina as the Evil Queen. The way her daughter was looking at her said enough, but what did she expect? Rainbows, unicorn stickers and hugs? Oh hell no. She was nothing like the Blanchards. Regina was a firm believer in putting education first and horny teenage boys were not a part of that. No boy, or girl, was enough for daughter. Isabella and Henry were all that remained of Daniel on this planet earth, nothing was more precious to her than her children even if that meant she would get a bit protective now and then, or a little bit overprotective as Isabella and Henry would say. Oh god, she wasn't turning into her mother, was she?

She turned her attention back to her children, first glancing to her son. ''Henry, please go upstairs while I speak to Isabella. You enjoy seeing your sister in trouble too much for my liking. Maybe take a shower, your sister wasn't wrong about that.'' She teased. ''I will say my goodbyes when I leave.''

''I thought your meetings were on Tuesdays?''

''It got moved. Henry, having a calendar in the kitchen is going to be a waste when you don't look at it on a daily basis, young man.''

''Why can't you just text us?''

''Because I want my children to become active members of society who are able to write with their hands, you know, with a pen. I am sure you heard of it?'' That earned her an eyeroll of her son. If she wasn't teasing him she would, again, not approve of such manners, but she was already late and still had to lecture her daughter about sucking the air out of random teenage boys.

''Upstairs. Now.''

Not wanting to end up like his sister, Henry quickly nodded and made his way through wards the wooden stairs.

There was a moment of silence between mother and daughter, both not knowing where to start, though Regina was pretty sure her daughter was ready to flee the scene as she caught her looking at the backdoor a few times. Regina took place at the island opposite of where her daughter was sitting. When did her baby start running around kissing boys? Yes, she was sixteen, but she never heard Isabella mention a boy before and this was with the kind help of her brother.

''Are you having sex with him?''

Isabella's eyes grew so big Regina was afraid they would pop out of her head. ''WHAT!? No! Mom!'' With pink turning cheeks she started nervously playing with the edges of her sweater, frightened of what would come next.

Regina was having none of it. ''It is a pretty normal question to ask, Isabella. I am not the one who is running around kissing boys without bothering to mention it to my mother.'' She said sternly.

Isabella crossed her arms and shifted on her seat. ''Henry wasn't supposed to be there, okay? I was going to tell you..''

''But..'' Regina finished her daughter off. There was more coming, she could tell because after all, Isabella was her daughter. Daniels daughter. Confrontation was never his strongest suit either.

Isabella broke eye contact with her mother and swallowed. ''I didn't want to make you more emotional this week..'' She confessed, staring at an old family picture behind her mother right into her fathers eyes. Sometimes Isabella wondered if her father would be more chill about these things, her mother was so uptight. She didn't believe this wasn't all a part of being the mayor of Storybrooke, this was her mother being, her mother.

The silence between the two was unbelievably painful. Both parties were thinking hard and Regina herself had trouble keeping it together. All she wanted for her children was a life without worry, without sorrow and pain, and discovering her daughter was keeping things from her to protect her emotions was like an arrow in the heart. Plenty of mothers would probably find it sweet, but Regina was not your regular housewife.

''Listen to me very carefully, my dear daughter whom I love more than life itself.'' She said quietly. ''I am more than aware of the fact that you and your brother are no children anymore, and a part of growing into an adult is that you start noticing things more, such as my emotional state of this day, but know, and please take notes, staple it stuck into that incredible bright brain of yours because I don't want you to hold back for my well-being. I am going to be real with you here, Bella. I still get sad because your father was- is, the love of my life, nevertheless I am not the only one grieving here. You, and your brother, lost someone very important too. And if you are really concerned about me, know that the only way I can be fine if you tell me things, Isabella. Am I understood?''

With the words sinking in Isabella blinked away her tears, swallowed and sat up straight in her chair. ''His name is Aaron Thomas.. We have been together for a week and he is in my math class-''

…

Their conversation ended like any other. A hug followed by an 'I love you' showed the trueness between mother and daughter. Yes, she had hidden the fact that she had a boyfriend, yes, she made a mistake, but it never broke the strong bond between mother and daughter. Regina was very aware of what the teenage years were doing to Isabella, in some ways, not to her liking. She took more and more after her after all, but as long as her daughter came out happy with a high school diploma she had done her job. Well, most of it, of course she wanted her to go to college, but that is a conversation for another day.

After prying Henry away from his PlayStation she reminded him about the homework she was going to check when she got home. Once he was settled, Regina peeked her head into Isabella's room. Her daughter was lying on her bed that was placed in the middle of the room, with a book that seemed about math on her lap while listening to music that was loud enough for her mother to hear through her headphones. The red painted room's walls were covered with popular boyband posters and pictures of family and friends. Her room was tidy like Henry's since their mother did not allow any big messes in the bedrooms. A lavender scented candle was burning on her bedside table and it took her a few waves in front of her daughters face before being able to giving her a quick goodbye.

…

''My apologies, I am normally not late like this.'' Regina quickly took place at the head of the conference table and took out a notebook and pen. She looked at the ten other people sitting at the table, there were a few new faces, did her assistant mess up the council meeting with another? Maybe she was just getting old. ''There was a situation I had to take care of. Go on with whatever you were discussing, sheriff Humbert.''

The sheriff cleared his throat. ''We never heard back on the matters we voted on last week, madam mayor. Didn't you get the report Mr. Lopez sent you? From this meeting on we are joined by the whole sheriff's department during the weekly meetings. This to save time and avoid miscommunication in the department.''

Regina raised an eyebrow. ''I haven't been notified, but alright, continue.'' She made a mental note to speak with Maria, her assistant. The younger woman had a lot to explain about where the report of last weeks meeting went.

A door opened and closed, whoever decided to come in later than her to the meeting was making a very bad first impression. Regina didn't even bother to look up from her notes.

''I am so- _so_ sorry.'' The voice rambled on as she audibly searched her bag for what Regina hoped to be a pen and some paper. ''There was this call at the station and this truck-'' The woman didn't even finish her sentence, her bag slipped out of her hands, followed by a few curse words and the content spread around the floor. The brunette sighed and bent down to pick up the items that landed at her feet, though dropped everything again when making eye contact with the latecomer.

The mayor looked right into her past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A pair of green eyes stared right back at the mayor. Those were the same green eyes that taught her the magic of eleven tequila shots, what true friendship was and real heart ache. Green was the color of her eyes and everything else Regina disliked; sour apples and toxic waste, which they were, toxic.

''Sorry.'' Regina mumbled in a weak apology and picked up the items she had dropped, quickly handing them back to their owner. She focused back on her notes. There was no time to drift off now, this was a professional setting. They had managed to ignore each other for years, _she_ had managed to avoid the blonde every possible moment she was bound to spent with the other woman for years.

Many would say that having an ex walking around town wasn't the worst thing. Generally speaking, it wouldn't be. They had been lovers years ago and Regina had been walking around this town for quite some time. She could honestly tell you it really wasn't that bad, unless your ex was involved in your deceased husband's death, it would make the matter more complicated, still, not the worst thing. The worst thing happened in High School, involving Emma fucking Swan.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Regina had to focus back on her notes and the meeting. It was already a mess in her office with Maria finding the time to screw up important reports and messages, there was no time for her to flunk out too. A quick look told her that Ms. Swan had taken place in the farthest seat from hers, great, now back at the meeting.

She couldn't help to feel the burning sensation of a pair of green eyes staring at her, but tried to ignore it. As the mayor of this town it was her duty to participate in every meeting to give her people a voice. That wasn't going to happen if her mind kept drifting off, because that meant, during her state of this particular day, a possibility of getting emotional and she was not about that life. There were a few things she could handle today, this was not one of those things.

Luckily, the rest of the meeting went by quickly, mostly because Regina tried to block out everything Emma was saying, if she had anything to say. The blonde was awfully quiet and the mayor knew it was due to her presence. When it was over she was the first one to leave, ready for a nice warm bath and spent the remainder of the day with her children.

…

It had been ten years. To the day, it had been ten years since Regina had willingly shared a room with her. Of course this was a forced matter. Their jobs required them to be in the same room with eight other people, but for Emma Swan the spotlight was on one person only; Regina Mills. It had been hard to keep her eyes off the woman. She hadn't changed a bit. Her Latin roots had been working their magic over the years and there was no grey hair to be spotted in the woman's hair, now cut shorter than it had been back in the day. She had exchanged her crop tops for a nice, expensive suit, though she looked gorgeous either way.

But what Emma surprised the most was the reaction the woman had when she realized it was her former girlfriend that had walked in late. No ice cold stares, no death glares, not even a growl or hiss. Did that mean she was moving on? Did that mean.. there was a small, tiny, chance for them to have a normal conversation? That she finally could tell her how sorry she was?

The sparkle of hope was slowly fading away. Deep down Emma knew she didn't stand a chance for forgiveness, but even after almost twenty years she couldn't let go of what happened. They never talked about what happened and it was all her fault. She was to blame, which was the exact reason why she couldn't let this go.

Emma must have dreamt away quite a bit because every single person in the room was cleaning up their laptops, iPads, notebooks and pens, leaving her alone with her thoughts. Maybe it was faith that brought them back together. Maybe, it was the big guy upstairs telling her that it was time to stop wallowing in her own sorrow and make a move. She had suffered enough, she decided. It was time.

…

The property David and Mary Margaret Nolan lived on was a ten minute drive outside of Storybrooke close enough to existence to fulfill your basic needs, but far enough for the desired privacy. Her parental-home was big enough to fit up to twenty people, therefore it was often used for church related purposes. The white house was open to all, the porch big enough for dinner parties and such, but the most characteristic part of Emma's former home was the swing. It was the only part of the house that brought peace to Emma's mind, forgetting all that had happened in the past it almost felt like a safe haven, but then her mother would come outside and break the calming thoughts.

Emma sighed. She rang the bell. You know, one of those old ones where half the town knows you have visitors, hell it had been there as long as Emma could remember. Thinking about her parents Emma came to a conclusion. She didn't hate them, there was just too much baggage between them. It never stopped her from bringing her boys over, allowing them to pick up the kids from school or babysit. Her sons were already down one set of grandparents and parent, no need for more disappointments on that department.

The front door was opened by her mother. At the age of fifty-eight, Mary Margaret Nolan-Blanchard was the proud grandmother of four, soon to be five, grandchildren. Her age was showing with the few wrinkles she had on her face and the majority of her black hair already turned a dark grey, not that her age stopped her from doing whatever she wanted such as cooking, running charities at the local church or doing fun activities with her grandchildren.

''Emma! How many times have I told you that you don't have to ring the bell. It's your home too.''

''I know, mom. You have told me many times. Where are the boys? They have school tomorrow and I don't want another incident like last time.''

Mary Margaret scowled. ''That happened one time, and it was for a good cause. We raised enough money to repair the bridge and organize the Spring BBQ. Now come in, come in.'' Emma followed her direction. ''They are in the barn with your father, would you like some tea? Coffee maybe?''

''I am good, mom, thanks.'' From the hallway they entered the living room that was connected to the kitchen. The room was painted in a light grey, filled with colors that came from the countless flowers in vases. Everywhere you looked there were paintings related to their faith and family pictures, yes, the Nolans were proud believers, but not Emma.

She leaned against the wall, waiting impatiently for her sons to come inside. It was a matter of time before her mother started the whole religious dilemma again. Thank goodness she was saved by the bell.

''Mommy!'' Her youngest ran up to her to give her a big hug. His blonde hair almost reached his shoulders which he preferred much to Mary Margaret's dislike. At six years old Cooper Swan was an innocent little boy. He loved spending time with his friends, cousins and grandparents, even if that meant attending church once in a while. Emma had no problem with her children going to church, as long her parents accepted her children for who they were and who they wanted to be, not trying to brainwash them in the progress. She had made that very clear to them, or there would be serious consequences she was not afraid to take.

''Hey monkey! How was school?''

''Good, we painted with coal.'' A few black marks on his shirt made Emma raise an eyebrow though she was glad that her son had a good time. School for her little man was a struggle some days, children could be cruel when your father wasn't around anymore. ''Wait- let me show you my painting! It is in my backpack.'' He turned to his grandmother. ''Grandma? Do you know where my backpack is?''

''Where you last put it, sweetheart, it is probably still in the hallway.'' Mary Margaret answered. The older woman went to the kitchen to prepare drinks for herself and her husband.

Emma smiled. ''Later, bud. Come on, get your shoes and put on your jacket. Where is that brother of yours?''

''Here.'' David and Jackson just walked in. David patted his oldest grandson on the shoulder as the young man followed his little brother to the hallway. ''That son of yours has real woodcarving skills, Emma. I will get him a pocketknife next time I am at the shop. You might want to rethink your decision of not putting him in a youth group at church. There he will expand the skills he will need later.'' He said sitting down in his large leather chair in the living room.

''An eleven-year-old boy doesn't need a pocketknife, dad.'' She said bitterly. ''And I can teach him all of that myself.'' Emma was seriously debating if her parents realized this was 2018 and not the 1900s.

''Emma, a lady-''

''Dad.'' Emma warned as she eyed the closed door that connected the hallway with the living room. ''We have been over this. You get to see your grandsons a few times a week, in return I ask you to not corrupt my sons with gender stereotypes and religious yada-yada.''

''Technically, you have been over this, young lady.'' Mary Margaret fired back, handing her husband his coffee as she sat down in her chair with a cup of tea. She did not look impressed by her daughter's words. ''All we are trying to do is help you out and give the boys the skills they need in life. You know, when they get married and need to build their wives sheds and-''

Her boys were very lucky that she loved them very much. That was for sure. ''And that is really nice and all, but I can teach them all those so called 'needed' skills myself, and who knows? Maybe they'll find themselves a nice husband instead.''

Her mother opened her mouth to respond and Emma, never in her life, was so thankful for her son's whining when he walked back in the living room. ''Mommy, Jackson says I am dum-dum!''

''I did not!'' His brother yelled from the hallway.

''Did too!''

''Boys, boys.'' Emma shushed and crouched down to help Cooper straighten his sweater and jacket. ''I don't want to hear the word dum-dum again.'' She scolded. ''Jackson, please be nice to your brother.''

Returning from the hallway, Jackson shrugged his shoulders. Emma bit her tongue for the attitude filled glare she got from him. This was not the time nor the place. At his age he started to understand their family situation more. It had been three years since they last seen their father and the realization of him never returning was hard for the boy, since he got many fond memories of his father taking him and his brother fishing, gaming or playing soccer. Too bad the paternal unit had decided that replacing her with a twenty year old cam girl in Canada was better option than seeing his sons grow up.

Though her heart ached for her boys, it gave her a chance to be more true to herself and the people around her. She straightened out her identity as a gay woman, and not straight or bi like she pretended to be. Her parents already got over the shock when she was in High School so this wasn't much news to them, though there was still a lot of confusion. How would you explain to your parents that you only married a man for their sake and not your own?

She watched her boys hugging their grandparents goodbye. The drive home was quiet. The boys were discussing something Pokémon related in the backseat while Emma stared at the road. She was already dealing with Regina on her mind and now her parents decided this was the perfect timing to make clear they have a say in the way she raised her sons. Perfect, just perfect. Then again, they wouldn't risk losing their grandsons to something stupid like that so she probably shouldn't be too worried, but fucking annoying, that it was.

The road was quiet, there were not many cars traveling at this hour. A bird almost saw the end of life as it managed to barely fly away from the moving car.

''Damn bird.''

''Grandma says that is a bad word.'' A little voice told her from the backseat. It was a good thing her son was so freakishly adorable.

''Well, grandma isn't here, right?'' She teased, looking at him through the rearview mirror. ''At least.. not that I know of. Did you throw her in the trunk on your way in?''

Both sons laughed.

…

It was late. Regina was sitting in her bed reading a book. The ten year anniversary of her husband's death was almost over. In a few hours another day was ready to start. They would go to school and work, pretending everything was fine like nothing happened, but the three of them would forever be scarred. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door.

''Come in.'' She closed the book watching her children walk into the room. There were no words needed of what they wanted from her because they quickly settled in the bed next to her. With Henry on her right and Isabella on her left Regina put the book back on her nightstand. They were never a mama's girl or boy, but on this day they both needed a little bit extra love and attention.

The three of them sat in silence for a moment simply enjoying each other's company. ''Can you tell us the story of how you and dad met?'' Her daughter asked. Of course they already knew how their parents met, but Regina always told her children that stories like these kept their father alive in their mind, as well in their heart.

Regina felt Isabella's hand find hers. Between both her children she needed the comfort of her mother the most, while her teenage son would never admit it, he loved the fact that his sister dragged him to their mother's room too. ''Alright. If the both of you like to hear the story of how your father and I met..''

The children got comfortable next to her. Henry even wrapped his arm around hers as his older sister rested her head on their mother's shoulder. They pulled the blanket up higher to get all warm and cozy.

''My former partner and I recently broke up.. and I was heart-broken.'' Regina closed her eyes for a quick second, trying her best not to think about the blonde woman. She needed to keep her focus on Daniel for the children. ''I was very irresponsible and decided that drinking was the best option against heartache, so I went to a bar where your father worked as a bartender.. as you guys know I was underage and it was not legal for me to drink. Your father decided that giving me a coke instead was a better option. He told me that every time I felt the need to make an immature decision or feel the need to drink an alcoholic beverage to go to him, and he would hand me a coke instead.''

She smiled thinking about her late husband. He had looked so handsome standing behind that bar. Good thing he graduated college a few years later because bartending was not a way to support a family according to Regina. ''I came there every day for ninety-three days. It took me ninety-three days to get over my former partner.. and luckily for you guys it took me less time to fall in love with him.''

''Ew, mom.'' Henry groaned.

Isabella responded before Regina had the chance. ''Shh.''

''And the rest is history.. we fell in love, got married, had our first baby, Isabella Avery Mills.'' Regina chuckled thinking about Daniel. ''Your father insisted that you both took on my surname. He always used to say before Bella was born, and I quote; 'I have five older brothers and Isabella Avery Mills sounds way more badass.'''.

They all laughed.

''Man, dad was hilarious.'' Henry sighed and looked down at his hands. ''It sucks that he isn't here to tell us anymore jokes.''

Isabella nodded in agreement and Regina smiled sadly. ''I agree, but we still have his wonderful memories to remind us of what an amazing person your father was.'' She looked at the clock. ''And he would agree with me when I tell you guys it is time to go to bed. It is getting late and the both of you have an early day at school and I at the office.''

Too bad it had to come to an end. Moments like these were precious to Regina and always held them close to her heart. Before you know they were running off in the big scary world and would only pay a visit during Thanksgiving and Christmas.

Henry was the first one to wish her goodnight, got out of bed and went to his own room. Regina expected Isabella to do the same thing, but the way her daughter was looking at her told her much more. She had other plans it seemed.

''Would you like to share these covers or rather grab your own?''

…

It was an early morning at the office and one of those days that everything didn't go as she wanted to. At 10AM Regina was on her fifth cup of coffee and dealing with her assistant's mistakes, gently reminding herself that yelling at the younger woman would be setting a bad example as the mayor of Storybrooke.

This was the eighth time Maria was walking into her office. How many times did Regina have to tell the girl to grab everything she needed in one trip instead of barging in here as if she didn't have more important matters on her mind.

''Regina.''

Time stood still the moment Regina realized who was standing in front of her desk, who finally had the balls to make her way into her office without bothering to give her a slightly heads up. Ms. Emma Swan. After everything that happened, nearly twenty years later, Regina had made it her mission to not spend any second alone with her. After Daniel's death she finally had a public reason to basically pretend the woman was dead to her. Now, here she was, much to Regina's annoyance. Not here, not at work, though the brunette had to admit, some things never changed. Emma wasn't known for her great timing, hence the emotional gap of the size of the universe between them.

''Regina, listen, I-''

Regina stood up from her chair.

''No. You listen.'' Her voice was blunt, bitter. ''I am the mayor of this town and I don't know why you are here, Ms. Swan, but this sure as hell is not going to change anything. I am going to be real with you, although I don't see a reason why I owe you that, I am _never_ going to forgive you for what you did to me.''

Emma swallowed at her words. Did it suck hearing the woman say those words? Yes. Was it a mistake coming here? Probably, yes. ''The last time you even looked at me was ten years ago, yet you decided that during yesterday's meeting you were able to do so. You did not make up any excuses like you would have in the past.. something changed. I saw the way you were looking at me.''

''It's called moving on, dear.'' Regina walked around her desk and sat on it. She pushed her lips together, working her resting bitch face. ''Look it up in a dictionary. There is one in the waiting room, you can grab it on your way out.''

The blonde took a few steps closer to the Latina. ''You might not want to see it, but I do. I don't believe in God, I don't go to church, but for Christ's sake, Regina. Don't you see it? Are you really that blind? That ignorant? Don't tell me you weren't thinking about me, us. Don't tell me it is going to take another ten years for us to have a normal conversation like adults.'' Emma knew it was dangerous standing so close to the brunette, she was within smacking distance. ''I was young. We both were. Mistakes were made, and I promise you, from the bottom of my heart.. I am so sorry.''

As predicted the mayor's hand found its way to Emma's cheek. It stung like a bee sting, maybe ten times worse. That was definitely going to leave a mark.

The brunette's lips crashed into hers.

And that too.

...

 _This was it for chapter two, let me know what you think._


End file.
